Kurt the Snow Bunny
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Kurt and Puck play in the snow, followed by some dirty fun. Don't read if you aren't looking for a bit of fluff followed by a ton of smut!


Hey guys! I haven't posted a story in a while, and this one isn't going to be pure smut. But it kinda is. It'll just be cuter with hints of dirty at the beginning. But. It'll be super smutty at the end, I promise. If I'm feeling inspired after posting this one, I'll write another flat out super dirty one.

But I need your help! Sometimes I have trouble coming up with new things, and don't know what you guys are looking for, so help me out by leaving a review!

I own none of these characters, I just borrow them for my stories.

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Come on, it will be fun!" came Puck's voice from the other end of the phone.<p>

Kurt pouted a bit, not liking his boyfriend's idea. Their town had just experienced a bit of a blizzard, so now there was an intense amount of snow outside waiting to be played in by the children of the area. Kurt had no interest in playing outside in the snow.

It was cold, it was wet, and it definitely wouldn't do anything good for his hair. And what on earth would he wear? He wasn't prepared for playing in the demon white mess outside. However, Puck was, and he was begging for Kurt to join him.

"Kurt, I'm almost home, and when I get there, we're going to play in the snow, okay? Please!" Puck insisted.

Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel had been dating for quite a while now, long enough to even have their own apartment in town together. It was a cozy little place that was all their own, and neither of them had ever been happier. Sure, Kurt still wanted to get out of the town and find new adventures, but for now this would do fine.

"Noah, baby….it's wet. And cold. And I don't want to!" he whined in reply.

Puck would not have this. He never got tired of playing in the snow, and damnit, he wanted to enjoy it with Kurt! He would have to play dirty. Really, really dirty.

"Kurt, baby…" Puck responded in a low, husky tone, "We'll go out and play in the snow, just for a little bit. And then, we'll go inside and drink hot chocolate…" Puck continued.

Kurt interrupted, "I can drink hot chocolate without going in the snow, you know this-"

Puck jumped back in, "No, sweetie…you're not listening. After we drink hot chocolate, do you know what we'll do? And keep in mind, this is only happening tonight if you play in the snow with me first…" he continued, his tone gaining its husky quality back, "We'll get you dressed in one of your sexy little costumes and I will fuck you so hard that you won't even remember a time we played in the snow….you'll only be able to remember us fucking like animals and nothing more, while using your dirty little mouth to beg for more….hmm, how's that sound, my naughty little boy?" Puck asked, grinning to himself. He could already hear Kurt panting on the other side of the phone.

"F-Fuck, Noah…." Kurt whimpered.

He hated Puck's ability to do this to him, but loved it all at the same time. Kurt was certain that Puck was the only one who knew how to love him sweetly, yet fuck him roughly in all the right ways at particularly the right times.

"Fine, whatever….." Kurt consented crankily, still not liking the idea of the snow, but now aching to be fucked like promised.

"Great! Go get in your snow clothes, I'll be home in ten minutes and I'm already dressed in what I'll be wearing!" Puck said cheerfully, "Love you!" he told his boyfriend before hanging up the phone with a click.

Kurt grumbled to himself a bit as he hung up the phone, thinking that this situation was completely unfair, but he went to his bedroom to change anyway. He surprisingly did own snow clothes, just not many, as it wasn't his favorite past time. He simply did not think that waterproof pants and jackets were very attractive pieces of clothing.

He found several layers of clothing and bundled himself up, ending with a pair of snow boots, gloves, a hat, and a scarf. He then returned to the front room to wait for Puck, trying to focus on the thought of the sweet pleasures he'd have that night, not the freezing cold that he was about to head into.

Puck then opened the door with a big grin, "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Puck clearly had no plans to take a break after work before going into the snow, he was pumped.

Kurt let out a little sigh, but then nodded, walking over and accepting his boyfriend's hand, which quickly pulled him out into the winter wonderland. Their apartment was on a bottom floor, and the door led outside, so they could get right into the snow.

"Let's build a snowman!" Puck announced.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should roll his eyes and be cranky, or simply think that his boyfriend was adorable. The different sides that Puck had still amazed him, he loved how excited he was at just a bit of snow. He watched as Puck formed the initial snowball needed and started rolling it around in the nearby snow to make his snow man.

"Come on, Kurt! You have to help to….." Puck told him, "You can keep rolling this one that I already started for the base, and I'll start the next one, okay?" he asked with a grin.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, "Okay," he agreed.

Kurt started rolling the snowball, all the while watching his boyfriend, his mood starting to lift significantly.

They worked on building the snowman together and in no time they had a base and managed to lift the middle piece onto the base.

Puck grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "See? This is fun, right?" Puck asked and this time Kurt did roll his eyes, but leaned up and gave Puck a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Go inside and find things to decorate the snowman with, I'll make his head, okay?" he replied.

Puck smiled once more, leaning down to give Kurt one more sweet kiss before hurrying inside to gather things for the snowman. In the meantime, Kurt worked on making the smallest snowball required for the snowman's head.

Puck returned shortly and helped Kurt lift the head of the snowman onto the rest of the body.

They then proceeded to give him a face made out of bouncy ball eyes, a carrot nose, and a stick smile. Puck had found an old hat to place upon its head, and they also came him arms and buttons down the front. Kurt took it to the next level and found a stick, drawing the outline of a sweater vest onto their snowman.

When it was finished, they stood back and admired their work. Kurt had actually almost forgotten that he had had no interest in any of this not too long before. He got a small reminder of said fact when after admiring the snowman, Puck decided it was a good plan to suddenly tackle Kurt down into the cold snow.

Kurt yelped, "P-Puck! It's freezing!" he whined, but Puck gave him a kiss to shut him up.

"Come on, we can make snow angels!" Puck told him, and Kurt gave his consent.

They laid in the snow on their backs, running their arms and legs back and forth to make snow angels. They made a few of them before the game turned into simply running around the yard, chasing and tackling each other and throwing the occasional snowball.

Eventually Puck tackled Kurt to the ground and cuddled him in the snow, their lips finding each other as the kissed sweetly, their faces frozen but heating up as the kissing continued. After a short while of their embracing and sweet kisses, Kurt parted with the other and said, "Hot chocolate?"

Puck smiled, nodding in response. He kissed Kurt once more and then pressed a kiss to his cute, frozen nose before standing up, offering his hand to help Kurt. They headed inside, shedding many layers of clothing before Puck headed into the kitchen to heat them up some hot cocoa.

Kurt went and curled up on the couch, being joined by Puck a short while later with their drinks. They curled up and sipped the hot cocoa, warming up very quickly, though they both knew that soon it would only be getting hotter.

The hot cocoa was soon abandoned on the table as Kurt and Puck were at each other's lips again, Puck's fingers running through Kurt's soft hair as Kurt was nearly on top of the older male. This heated make out lasted a bit before Puck parted, murmuring over Kurt's lips, "Get changed for me…go put on one of your hot little costumes, baby…" he paused before adding, "And don't forget the cockring, naughty boy….we don't need you making a mess too soon…."

Kurt groaned, giving Puck another heated kiss before managing to pull himself away, scurrying off to their room to get changed. Puck moved to outside of their bedroom, already getting hard in anticipation of seeing how Kurt would dress.

Minutes passed and Puck was getting extremely impatient with all of the ideas running through his head, but then Kurt opened the door, his cheeks flushed as he looked a bit nervously up at Puck.

Puck groaned. Kurt was wearing very little. He had white, knee high socks, a white collar around his neck, a pair of white panties and a pair of bunny ears upon his head. Puck motioned with his finger for Kurt to turn around, and as he did, yep, Puck discovered that the little piece of fabric covering Kurt's privates had a hole in the back, and out of it stuck a fluffy cotton tail, which he was sure was attached to a sex toy stuffed into his boyfriend's tight little ass. He also was sure that Kurt had a cock ring clasped around the base of his cock, or else he would be in trouble.

Puck turned Kurt back around, kissing him deeply and leading him into the room, closing the door behind him. He parted to look at his little bunny with lusting eyes. "Mm, you really wanted me to fuck you like an animal, didn't you?" Puck said with a wicked grin.

He started stripping the rest of his own clothes, taking a seat in a chair they had in the corner when he was finished, stroking his long cock. "I have a nice carrot for you, baby….why don't you come give it a try?" Puck suggested, listening to Kurt whimper in reply. The bunny boy got on his knees in front of Puck, admiring his "carrot" for only a moment before getting to work.

He took the head of Puck's cock into his mouth, sucking the tip for a few moments before working his mouth down the length, using his tongue on the shaft as he sucked. Puck let out a faint sound of approval, taking Kurt's head and forcing him to take the whole thing. This caused no problem for Kurt, he was used to it, and loved feeling Puck's cock down his throat.

Kurt bobbed his head along the shaft himself for a while before Puck started thrusting more deeply into his mouth, grabbing the back of his head and holding it still as he released into his mouth, watching as his little bunny continued to suck, drinking all of his release.

"What a good little bunny I have…." Puck said, "Did you like that special carrot?" he asked, "I bet you did, you little cock slut."

Kurt whimpered, his cock already starting to ache in his panties, but he was unable to do anything about it.

"Go get on the bed with your sweet little ass in the air…" Puck ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Kurt replied, hurrying over to their bed, ass up for his boyfriend.

Puck took his time walking over to the bed, pulling Kurt's panties down as he got there.

"Fucking cotton tail…" Puck murmured, loving when part of Kurt's outfit was a tail that he had to have stuffed in his ass at all times. However, that didn't mean that Puck wouldn't play with it. He took the cotton tail and the base of the toy in his hand, starting to thrust it in and out of his little bunny toy.

He listened to Kurt moan, squirming beneath him. He thrusted the toy slowly, watching Kurt wriggle. "What do you want, slut?" Puck asked, "Is this not good enough for you? What does my dirty little bunny need…." He asked.

Kurt whimpered, "I need your cock, Master….I just want to be fucked hard and fast, repeatedly….please use me as your bunny toy, I'm just a whore who needs to be filled…." He begged.

"Mm, that's right, baby. You're just a slut, a toy. You're only around because you have a tight little hole for me to fuck and a delectable mouth that knows how to suck. Who do you belong to, slut? I know that whores like you like being fucked by anything, but you don't do that, do you? Who owns you? Who decides what goes in this ass?" Puck asked as he slapped Kurt's ass for emphasis.

"Y-You, Master! Only you! I never want another cock in my ass unless you think it belongs there, Master. Please, please fill me…." Kurt whimpered.

"That's right, slut. You're mine, and I will use you as I see fit."

Puck pulled the toy from Kurt's ass once more, slamming it in, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, and I'm going to leave this toy in while I do it, so I can watch myself fucking your slutty little bunny ass. We will literally fuck like rabbits because you dressed like a slutty bunny. You did that on purpose, didn't you? You just wanted to fuck like fucking rabbits, didn't you?" he asked, spanking Kurt's ass once more and listening to him yelp.

"Well that's just fine, I will fuck you rough and fast and repeatedly and use you as my bunny slut," Puck said. He lubed up his cock as he spoke, and now moved the toy slightly within Kurt before lining up his cock and pushing into his tight hole alongside the toy.

Kurt moaned deeply and Puck grinned, but held still inside of the other, knowing that it was a lot to have a toy and his cock in his ass. He ran his hands along the other's body, pressing kisses where ever he could reach for a few moments before starting to pull out of the other slowly before slamming back in, listening to Kurt yelp.

"How's this, slut, do you like this?" he asked, keeping up he agonizingly slow, rough pace, knowing that it would drive the other insane.

"I-It's so good, Master…" Kurt whimpered, "But please, please fuck me faster, please….I need more….." he begged.

Puck pulled out slowly, pounding back in once more, "Hmm, you did ask nicely, but I'm not sure. Isn't this what bunnies like? Nice and slow?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Kurt whimpered, "Please, Master, please. I'm such a horny, dirty little bunny. I need it hard and rough, please, fill me up…" he begged more, hating the teasing.

"If you say so…." Puck replied, and though he pulled out slowly once more, this time when he pounded back in, it didn't stop. He started thrusting roughly in and out of his slut, having no interest in slowing it down anymore as he pounded in and out of his hole, abusing it quite a bit.

Kurt let out a scream of pleasure, moaning continuously as Puck started to really fuck him with earnest. He panted heavily, his cock aching desperately between his legs as his boyfriend, and currently Master, used him just the way he loved to be used.

"How's this, whore? How does it feel to get fucked by my cock, used as my toy?" Puck asked, grinning as Kurt whimpered in response.

"So good, Master, so good…." He moaned, "I love being your toy, I was born to be your toy….please, please don't stop….." he continued to beg like a true cockslut.

Puck held tightly onto Kurt's hips, fucking him as hard and fast as he could manage, likely bruising the boy's thin form. He couldn't hold on for much longer, but with a few more thrusts against Kurt's prostate, and a few more screams from his little slut, he released deep inside of him, panting as he filled him up with his climax.

He pulled out after a few moments, letting the bunny tail seal his toy's entrance, keeping most of the come inside of him.

Kurt lie panting on the bed, letting out the occasional moan since the toy was still pressed into his sensitive hole.

Puck started to stroke his cock again, wanting to get hard once more, as he wasn't quite done playing with his sexy little bunny.

"Come on, whore, we're not done yet, get up." He told Kurt. He, of course, checked to make sure he was okay, and not too tired out, but as Kurt gave him a bit of a smile, Puck knew he was fine. He gave the other a sweet kiss for a moment, but it turned rougher pretty quickly.

"Now, my sweet little slut. If you're going to dress like a bunny, why not act like a bunny? Bunnies like to hop, don't they? So why don't you sit yourself on my cock and bounce for me, baby. What do you think? Want to bounce up and down like a dirty little bunny?" Puck asked, laying down on the bed.

Kurt whimpered yet again, nodding his head in agreement. He moved himself to straddle Puck, and Puck spoke once more.

"Take the tail out, I want to feel only me filling up your dirty little hole."

Kurt removed the toy, some semen leaking from his ass as he threw the toy to the side, lining his entrance up with Puck's cock and pressing himself onto it with extreme ease after being so well stretched that day, and full of Puck's come.

"Bounce, slut….show me what a naughty little bunny you are."

Kurt moaned, lifting himself up to the tip of his Master's cock before slamming back down, it started as a slower pace as he got used to the movement, but in no time he was bouncing up and down on Puck's cock, face showing pure ecstasy as the cock filled him up over and over again.

"Tell me what a dirty little whore you are, baby…" Puck instructed as the other panted and fucked himself.

"I'm such a desperate whore, Master. I would do anything for cock. I love dressing up in slutty clothes and being used as a toy, as simply holes to be fucked over and over again. I love it, Master. I crave it. I wish I could have a cock fucking me all day, it's so good, Master. I love being a bunny, being fucked like a bunny, bouncing on your cock like a needy little whore…." He panted, continuing to bounce on his cock.

Puck was always so turned on by listening to his adorable boyfriend who was so proper in public, be completely different and slutty in the bedroom. He couldn't help it as he quickly switched positions again, laying Kurt on his back and thrusting his cock deeply into his hole once more.

"So fucking hot, baby…." Puck moaned, fucking him fast and hard, knowing he didn't have long left. He pulled off Kurt cock ring finally, stroking his cock roughly as he thrusting into him deeply. It only took a few moments for Kurt to cry out, releasing hard, and as his ass squeezed around his cock, Puck released into Kurt's abused hole once more.

Puck rolled over to lie at Kurt's side as they both panted, Puck's seed leaking from Kurt's open hole as their breathing calmed down.

They moved to cuddle together, kissing sweetly a few times.

"So how do you feel about playing in the snow, baby?" Puck asked with a little grin.

"I think I can handle it if it means that I get to be your snow bunny…." Kurt replied, ending the conversation with another kiss.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE let me know your thoughts with a review! And even more importantly TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I need to know what stories you're looking for, what outfits and scenarios you want to see!<p>

Please review!


End file.
